Time for Trouble
by IdiotThinker
Summary: Alright, first fanfic here. Look inside for a brief summary. NBB or Naked Brothers Band story. It's a little sci-fi, so enjoy. Some Natalina. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, this is my first story. It was kind of a random though I had, and I typed some of it up on a site. I've gotten some good reviews for it, but I'll let you guys be the judges. Oh, and: I do not own any of the NBB characters. (But I wish I could meet them!)

_**Time for Trouble**_

Alright, this chapter is going to be a brief summary.

The NBB were having a blast, and they thought nothing could go wrong. But one day something unexpected happened. It was like out of a sci-fi movie. The band will get into some trouble, and someone wants to get revenge. Plus, the NBB won't expect who their going to meet on this adventure. But they're not going to be the same after this experience…

A/N: This is really short I know, but I have to touch up on the story meanwhile. The first chapter will be up soon. (I hope it will anyways)


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the first chapter. Ages are the same, and the chapter is going to be a little short, because I'm still revising it.**

**NBB: Time for Trouble**

It was a typical day for the world famous Naked Brothers Band. They finished up a gig and were heading home. David and Thomas were talking about how much food they ate during their concert. Qaasim was chatting with Cooper about how the concert went, and Alex was way in front trying to run to the house so he could call Juanita. Nat and Rosalina were talking about how their performance was.

"Can you believe how all those people tried to jump on stage?" Nat asked smiling at Rosalina.

"Yeah, it was so funny how some fans tried to steal Alex's drumsticks." Rosalina looked over at Alex's direction and laughed as the boy ran full speed, almost tripping over a trash can.

"Nobody saw that!" Alex tried to regain his composure, but everyone noticed and was giggling to themselves.

Nat and Rosalina smiled at each other. They have gotten noticeably closer these past few weeks, and Nat was thinking about telling her how he felt. He thought maybe she wouldn't reject him. While he was gathering his thoughts, they already arrived at the front door of the Wolff residence. Nat turned to the band.

"You guys staying over? Me and Alex are gonna rent some movies and watch them while Dad's out with Betty."

Rosalina looked at their mailbox. "Hey Nat, I think you got some mail."

Nat was about to get it, but Alex got there first. He opened the letter. It was written in very fancy lettering, and was addressed to the Naked Brothers Band.

" _We, the SFFK (Science Foundation For Kids) cordially invite you to attend and perform at a party we are having for the participants for the program. It will be at the St. John college, and the festivities will begin at 5 pm on Tuesday, July 7th. Please call if you will come. And bring your instruments with you. -The head of Committees_

Everyone looked at the letter, and thought it was a little short notice. It was July 1st! Nat asked the band if they were up for it.

"Sure! I want to meet the smart ladies there!"

"We'll go! There has to be some good food there." David and Thomas had some mischievous smiles on their faces.

"I'll be sure to go. I can invite Ms. Scoglins there." Cooper checked his digital organizer. "Plus, we have absolutely nothing to do that day!"

Rosalina nodded. "It'll be fun to go."

Nat and Alex agreed too. They all went upstairs and played video games and watched movies. Rosalina had to leave, but the guys had all night blowout! They all were ready to have some fun. But they had no idea what was in store for them there.

**A/N: Well, do you like it so far? The chapter's a little boring, but it'll get better, I promise. Till later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 2. I'm going to try to get the plot really moving either this chapter, or the next. **

It was finally the day of the party. The entire band had been waiting for today, since they've had nothing to do for the past week. They were going semi black tie and semi casual. Nat and Alex were waiting for the band to arrive in their apartment. Alex had invited Juanita, but she was going out to dinner with her parents that night. Nat was a little nervous, because he wanted to know if Rosalina liked what he was wearing.

"Bro, chill out! Rosalina's not gonna care what you wear." Alex said, teasing his brother a little. "If there's dancing, are you gonna dance together?" He soon received a smack on the head.

"Quiet!" Nat pointed to the door. "They're about to come in! She might hear you!" Nat quickly ran to the door.

"You do know that you do this every time we have to go to a dinner. You freak out about Rosalina, and just assume she's always at the door, o you freak out even more!" Alex rolled his eyes while grabbing a glass of milk.

"I do not!!" Nat thought he heard someone and checked the hall. He was just jittery. He sat down.

They were just waiting there for a while, just watching some TV. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Alex went to go get it. Nat figured it was them, so he fixed himself, and went to the door too. Everyone was actually dressed up. David and Thomas were both wearing sports coats and nice pants. Qaasim looked like a cleaned up rocker, and Cooper was the same as always. Rosalina came into view. She was wearing a short summer dress, and Nat was stunned.

"Hey Nat." She smiled.

"Ummmm…..Hi Rosalina.. You look… um…." He was at a loss. But Rosalina knew what he meant and blushed.

"Thanks" It was very awkward. Suddenly, David broke the silence.

"Are you two just going to flirt all night, or are we going to party?!" Thomas nodded his head in agreement.

Nat cleared his throat. "Alright! Lets go you guys!!"

At first, they thought it was going to be another function where only old people attended, but in a notice they received, (a day until the party they might add!) but they told them that the children attending the program would be there too. They pulled up to the college, and said goodbye to Tuffy. It looked so elegant. They saw some kids there, but they were all dressed up, and not having fun.

They came inside, and a young man with glasses welcomed them. He was really short, and looked like every other adult in the room.

"Welcome!" He had a booming voice. "We were waiting for the famous Naked Brothers to arrive. Hi I'm Dr…."

He never got to finish. People started to mob the band asking for autographs. The band looked at each other and laughed. They signed a few autographs, played 1 or two songs, but then the party got really boring. The band was sitting together, each imagining how they could escape the party without getting caught. But whenever someone asked them how the party was, the smiled and lied through their teeth. Nat and Qaasim were having a staring contest, Alex was half-asleep, Rosalina was staring off into space, Cooper was talking to Ms. Scoglins near the punch bowl.

"I can't take it anymore!!" Thomas yelled out. Everyone began to stare. "Um…I said that out didn't I?" The whole band nodded. He tried to cover for himself by leaving the room. David, being his right-hand man, followed.

They took a look around the college. They walked around, and it seemed that in every room, there was some complicated equation or work being done. Thomas

"Hey Thomas. If you went here, you'd probably flunk out the first day!" David was enjoying torturing Thomas.

"Hey! I got a fantastic on my last test!" He had on a smug smile. David rolled his eyes.

"Dude! For the last time, F does not stand for fantastic!!"

David and Thomas started to laugh and joke around. They passed by a door when they saw flashing and heard rumbling. Being their curious selves, they went to check it out. Oddly there was nobody there. They figured it was because everyone was at that boring party. They found some stairs and walked down them. They were really dusty and full of cobwebs, and it looked like nobody had been there for ages.

They finally got down the stairs, and saw a room with nothing in it but a weird machine, and a whole bunch of schematics all over the place. They took a look at the machine. The room looked like it hasn't been touched in a good while, the machine looked brand new.

"Man, it feels like something outta Frankenstein!" David frowned and looked toward the exit. "Come on man, this is freaking me out…"Thomas gave him a smirk.

"What are you chicken?! Let's see what this bad boy can do!" He walked towards the strange machine. He looked at the circuitry. "This looks like that robot movie!" What was that called?"

"Robots, now can we go?! He tried to leave, but Thomas wouldn't go.

Meanwhile at the party, half an hour passed, and Nat was worried. Not for them, for whatever they were going to break in there. Nat had a feeling those two knuckleheads were doing something they weren't supposed to. He motioned for the band to follow him. Nat told Cooper to stay there, in case David and Thomas come back. They walked through the hallways, and heard some noises. They went down the stairs. Rosalina was creeped out because she saw a lot of spiders. She clung to Nat.

"_Oh my gosh! She hugging me! Okay, calm down Nat, you don't want to seem too eager. Just try not to spazz out. I can't believe this is happening!!" _Nat looked down at the floor blushing.

They finally got down. They saw David and Thomas looking guilty. Qaasim looked at them suspiciously.

"I know you guys did something, and tell me what it is, so the rest of the band won't kill you." Qaasim motioned to the band, who were looking around.

Everyone walked around the empty room. Alex noticed the machine, and walked towards it. He looked at it, and pressed a button. The machine lit up and started to rumble. Alex was freaked out.

"Guys…come here!! I think I touched something I wasn't supposed to!" Alex stepped away from the machine.

Nat and the others ran towards it. The machine opened up, and it had a monitor. It showed the NBB when they were the Silver Boulders. Everyone was crowding around the machine.

"Hey this is pretty cool!" Nat smiled and leaned on the machine. He accidentally pressed a button. The machine started to rumble, and the monitor was acting really weird. The machine began to suck the band in! Everyone tried to run away, but they were still pulled in.

"Ahhhhhh!!" The band went straight into the monitor. The entire band blacked out…

**A/N: Okay, really long! Hope you guys like! The plot will be developing next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry for the late update, but here it is. **

**Last time:**** The NBB was at a dinner for the SFFK . But they left the party to follow David and Thomas. When they found them they were looking at a strange machine. Nat pressed a button, and they were sucked into the machine's monitor.**

There was lights , a mysterious spiral of colors was everywhere, and everything looked distorted. It was as if you were in a black hole. It was an amazing and frightening thing to look at. In between the bright colors, you could see quick flashes of the past. You could see revolutionary firing a gunshot, a battleship about to start war, and the signing of the Declaration of Independence. But the band couldn't see a thing.

The sheer shock of being sucked into the machine knocked them unconscious. They were flying through this strange place. Then, a portal-like door opened up. It was shining white. Just as the band was about to go through it, in the vortex, you saw children playing at a concert, then when they went through, everything went black.

Nat started to come to. He slowly opened his eyes as his sight became less blurry, and he started to get some focus.

"Mmhmm, whaa..?" He got up groggily, and looked around. It seemed familiar. Then he realized he was at his apartment. But it seemed different somehow. He heard a noise, and saw his band mates starting to wake up. He helped them up. They looked at the apartment confused.

"…Hey Nat? How'd we get here?" Alex asked his brother. He knew they were in the apartment, but he wondered why.

"I'm not sure. I just remember a bright light, then I woke up here." Nat walked around the apartment. "This looks like our place, but something's different."

The apartment was generally the same with its crazy wallpaper, spiral staircase, and huge living room, but it looked…different. Nat couldn't quite put his finger on it.

David looked at Thomas. "Maybe it was a bad idea to leave the party."

"Yeah, I think so too."

All of a sudden, the front door started to unlock. Everyone figured it was just Sonny. He went on a date with Betty, so he must've come back. But the voice they heard wasn't Sonny. It sounded more younger.

"Wait, that doesn't sound like dad…guys! It might be burglars! Hide!" Nat scrambled to hide somewhere, and so did everyone else.

David and Qaasim were in the closet, Rosalina was in the kitchen cupboards, and Thomas, Nat and Alex stayed behind the curtain. The curtain was thick, so they figured they wouldn't get caught.

It took a while for the door to open. Everyone heard more voices outside.

"Are you serious?! The door won't open!" The person sounded annoyed.

"This key's always a dud. But there's a spare on top of the door."

That sentence confused Nat. They haven't kept a spare key on top of the door in years. He heard the door finally open. The people came in.

"Told you it would open!!" It was the voice of a child, not very old. The voice sounded extremely familiar to Nat.

Nat opened the curtain a bit, and snuck a peek…he couldn't believe it! Nat's mind was racing. No one else had a chance to look because they were too far away. Nat was panicking.

"_I….I must be dreaming! That's us!!" _Nat was panicking. This didn't make any sense.

9 year old nat wolff was walking back to his apartment. He and his friends, thomas, david, josh and his brother alex were all coming back from playing basketball at the park. It was a sunny, beautiful day. They played in the park for the entire day. When they were coming back, the sun was just setting, and the city was bathed in an orange glow. When they were walking, they went past Josh's apartment. Rosalina was sitting on the stairs with two of her friends. Nat turned crimson at the sight of her. She smiled at them.

" 'ello rosalina! Jolly good day we're having!" nat immediately looked down. The concrete was suddenly very interesting.

"Oh, hey guys. You headed to nat's?"

"Yeah, but you can't come!! No girls allowed!!" josh liked to make fun of his step-sister.

But rosalina didn't care. "Who said I was going… Jocelyn!" Josh hated that name, ever since he fell asleep, and the guys put make up on him. "I'm going over to Jessica's house anyways."

"Yeah, whatever!!" josh stomped away, with everyone still calling him Jocelyn.

They raced up to the apartment. The hallway looked dead empty, since it was late. When they finally got up to nat's floor, they were tired.

"W-w-we should've taken the ele-elevator." nat was beet red from exhaustion, along with everyone else, except alex. He had stashed a lemon-lime soda in his shorts, so he was bouncing of the walls.

When they got to the door, nat took his keys and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He jiggled the keys around, and still nothing.

"Are you serious?! The door won't open!!" alex was getting annoyed.

"This key's always a dud. But there's a spare on top of the door." nat sighed. He hated this key. He wasn't tall enough to reach it, so he had to get alex up on his shoulders. After a few seconds of getting alex up, he tried to get the key, but kept missing. He finally got it after a few tries. nat was sore.

"Lay off the soda man!!" nat rubbed his shoulders. He turned the key and opened the door.

alex ran in. "Told you it would open!" nat rolled his eyes. He ran immediately to turn on the TV. The band joined him.

Nat, hiding in the curtains, wasn't believing his eyes.

"Hey Nat!" Alex whispered, "What's goin' on?! I can't see or hear anything!"

Nat shushed his brother. He tried to remain calm, and noticed these curtains were really dirty. There was dust and food stains everywhere. All of a sudden he heard a noise.

"Ahhhh…ahhhh!!" Thomas was about to sneeze. Nat hoped he could hold it in.

"_Thomas, no don't!! Please just hang in there, we don't wanna get caught!!"_

"Hey, you guys hear something?" david looked around, it sounded like someone was gonna sneeze, but everyone looked fine.

"No, what are you talkin' about?!" thomas turned back to the TV.

"Aaaaaachooo!!" Thomas couldn't handle it, and he sneezed so hard, everyone went tumbling through, ripping the curtain off. They were tangled in the musty curtain.

"Oh my god!! Someone was here!!" Nat got the umbrella ready. Everyone ran to see who it was.

They heard struggling, and they pulled the curtain off the intruders. When they took a look, the band was shocked. The room went dead silent.

"Ummmmm……hi?" Nat looked up sheepishly at the children.

**A/N: Okay, tell me if you like, oh and from now on, the younger band' names will have lowercase letters, while the older ones will have uppercase letters. Okay, I'll try to update soon! And does anyone know how I can space this better, so it doesn't bunch together? Thanks!  
**


	5. Authors note

**Okay guys, I promise to have some regular updates done since I haven't updated in the longest time. My writing has gotten a little rusty, but I'm sure I'll get back into the feel of it soon. For you few readers out there, I will be continuing both my stories from now on. Its cause I have school, (Just became a freshman in high school) family, annoying sis and just plain procrastination… I promise that this new chapter will come out soon, and more will follow, I am starting to write as we speak. Well, until then!**


End file.
